Carpe Diem
by Bittersweet412
Summary: It's been 2 months after the full bringer arc and life is finally at ease. That gang are heading close to graduation and everyone seems to be finding their true loves, that is except for Ishida Uryu. somewhat OCC, ichihime, tatsukiXchad, and more to come
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after the fullbringer arc. enjoy

* * *

><p>It's been 2 years after the war and we've just been living life as we should. Kurosaki got his powers back and since then we've all been living in safe terms. We need two more months to graduate from high school and soon after we'll finally be going to live normal lives without the constant pressure of needing to save the world or ward off any evil force that comes to us. Now it's time to just live life how it is.<p>

"Uryu, hurry up, I don't have your time." I heard my father complain.

Living with him after all these fights has been a bit awkward and there is a lot of tension between us. I never truly cared what it is that he did but now more than ever I am very curious as to how the world of Quincy's began and how are we almost extinct. Maybe one day the conversation will come up.

"Yes Ryuken, I'm coming." I replied.

As I got my bags and got into the car, we drove in silence. We were on our way to my mother's grave, it was her birthday today. She died when I was born but at times I feel like I knew who and how she was. I knew she was beautiful and graceful as many described her. I also know that because of her my father is the way he is now, grumpy. No one's told me but I can tell that my father treats me the way he does because it was my fault that she passed away and I can tell that he is still in love with her and has not forgotten about her. But I won't ever mention this theory of mine to him, there's no need to. When we arrived my father unlocked my door signaling for me to get off. Once I did, he drove off, figures he would. He's always done that. I walked up to my mother's grave and put the bouquet of flowers down near her tombstone and bowed my head and began to pray for her.

"Mom, I know I tell you the same thing every year but a lot has happened since last time we met. Kurosaki finally got his powers back and he's finally smiling which deep inside makes me happy; I'd be crazy to ever admit that to him though. I still haven't had a girlfriend and now I have a feeling that I might just stay single forever. Who knows, I wouldn't mind falling for a girl for once. Speaking of relationships, many are starting to reveal themselves. For instance Tatsuki and Sado have been really close with each other lately that it's begun to spread rumors around campus. I honestly do not know what to think of them but if they ever do pair up with each other I'd congratulate them. Keigo has been dating Abe-san but I really don't see them going anywhere, he really likes her though, which is amusing. Mizuo is the same player that he was last year. And last but not least Ichigo has finally confessed his feelings for Orihime to me but doesn't know how to act on them. I wouldn't know how to act on them either. The thing mom is that Ichigo thinks that Orihime is not in-love with him but a guy named Ulquiorra, long story short this Ulquiorra guy had Orihime living with him and Ichigo went to go take her away and killed him in the process. After that Orihime was a bit different but I know she still loves Ichigo but he doesn't think she ever did. It's somewhat funny that they've seemed to have switched roles. Either way, I hope that gets resolved. In two months I will be graduating mom and I've already been accepted to attend Harvard University in America. I'm really excited for a new voyage in another country but don't worry I will still come to visit you and drop a bouquet of flowers. Father and I have become somewhat closer mother, I feel as though he hates me because it was my fault you died. Whatever the reason is I know he really did love you so please don't be sad at the fact that he doesn't come and visit you." I stopped as I heard the alarm in my phone go off.

"It seems as if it's already time for me to leave mother, I've got to go to school. I love you mother. Good-bye."

I gave my mother her regards and went on my way to school. Having a girlfriend was never a big concern for me but lately I have been thinking about the possibilities of having a girlfriend. Maybe it's the fact I'm growing up and the level of testosterone in my body is increasing is what's giving me these responses. On my way to school I got a call from Ichigo.

"URYU!" Ichigo yelled.

"What is it Kurosaki?" I asked a bit displeased with his tone of voice.

"I need help studying for today's exam. I couldn't sleep last night. Please where are you? I'll go pick you up with our clinic van." He explained.

"Kurosaki, school is going to begin in one hour. How do you expect to be able to study for calculus? I will admit you are smart but not that smart." I answered him. I wanted to help him but there was just no way he'd be able to make it, even with my help.

"Just tell me where the heck you are, and you can have some delicious breakfast my sister Yuzu made. Come on please!" I couldn't turn him down now, he was offering me his sister's breakfast, Ichigo never did that to anyone he was very overprotective of his twin sisters especially Yuzu.

"Alright Kurosaki, I'm in front of the city hall. Come pick me up." I told him.

"Okay I'll be there in a minute, I knew you wouldn't say no to me so I Kind of took a head start towards your spiritual pressure." Ichigo explained. I never even thought he would be on his way, that's to show how more mature Ichigo has become.

A loud screeching of wheels and a gust of wind that hit my face interrupted my thoughts.

""GET IN!" yelled Ichigo as he rolled the window down. I shook my head and got in.

"Alright now before you give me shit start saying equations for me to remember! NOW!" HE yelled at me.

"Excuse me Kurosaki, but I don not like being scolded at and because of that I will not do what you asked me to do with such disrespect." I told him.

"Uryu, please I really need to study. If I fail this exam it will mess with my G.P.A. and I might not make the 25 % cut and I will be rejected by Tokyo University." HE said somewhat yelling. It was very amusing to see Ichigo struggling like this. But I know that whatever it is that's bothering him won't let him study. He's stressing out about something and it's clogging up his mind. I know there's no point in yelling out equations if his mind won't even let him think.

"How about you tell me what's going on. I know you know the equations and you know how to use them; there's no point for me to yell out useless information to you. It's just by what u told me that you couldn't sleep, something is bothering your mind. And whatever that is it isn't letting you think. So, for your own good, let it out and maybe just maybe you'll be more concentrated in your exam. I don't like admitting it but you can count on me Kurosaki." After I said that, his eyes were absent and there was silence. After a few seconds of being quiet, Kurosaki let out a suffering sigh as if he were in pain. He then stopped the truck outside his house and unbuckled his seat belt. Then he turned around to look at me, making eye contact to let me know that he confided in me. He turned back to the front and began to speak.

"It's Orihime…"

"Ahh, I had a feeling." I told him.

"Uryu, She's all I think about now. I need to make her mine. And time is running away from me. Orihime is leaving to Spain and I'm worried because I haven't received any acceptance letters from any school in Spain." I was a bit shocked with this information.

"I didn't know you had applied to schools in Spain. But why and when?" I asked confused.

"Well as soon as I heard news that She got accepted and she's attending Barcelona University. I've applied to every university in Spain, Valencia, Navarra, Malaga, you name it. I don't know what to do Uryu. I need to make her mine, she's all I ever wanted!" Ichigo exhaled and punch the steering wheel making the trunk honk for a mere 3 seconds. I never thought Ichigo loved her that much and seeing him suffer was making me feel sad I had to help him, he is the closest thing I had to being a best friend. I held out my right arm and put it on his shoulder as he began to release tears out of aggravation.

"It's going to be okay Kurosaki, we still have time, meanwhile you have to confess to her Ichigo cause if you don't you might be stressing out for no reason. You need to confess to her. Both of you are just so naïve it's so amusing. Now will you do it?" I told him trying to cheer him the best that I could. With a bit of relief, I saw him lift his head, wipe the tears out of his eyes and smile, followed by a punch to my right shoulder.

"You know, you may act cold, but I know deep inside you like me. Thanks Uryu for always secretly being there for me. And you're right I will confess to her and be a bit more optimistic. Want to come inside, I did promise you one of the best breakfasts you will ever have." He said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got of the truck.

I answered by getting off myself and heading towards the front door.

Ichigo opened the door and we got in. I've never really been inside his house. Just maybe for a few seconds or a few minutes but to actually stay here and eat breakfast it's a bit peculiar. He signaled his hand to follow him to the dining table. There we sat down and waited to be served. His dad came in to the picture.

"Ishida-san, Ohayoo gozaimasu! How is your grumpy father doing?" Isshin greeted me with a bow.

I bowed in return, "Ohayoo gozaimasu, he is the same as usual grumpy." As I finished, Ichigo's father let out laughter. It was weird how our fathers know each other and how we are friends.

"That's good to hear, let me serve you guys breakfast, I had to drop off Yuzu-chan early today because she volunteered to tutor a classmate of hers on math. But rest assure this is her cooking so don't worry." Isshin said as he went back into the kitchen. To be honest I've never seen Yuzu I've only heard stories about her, the only sister I've seen has been Karin who has somewhat the same attitude that Ichigo has. Speaking of which comes down Karin with her backpack.

"Ohayoo Ichi-nii, Ishida-san, dad." She greeted us as she sat down on the seat next to her brother. She ate the food her dad had just put down and left as soon as she finished.  
>"well she's in a hurry." I acknowledged.<p>

"she doesn't like staying here for long." Ichigo said as he finished up the last bit of rice.

"Alright dad, thanks for serving us breakfast see you later." He then got up signaling me to do so as well.  
>"Arigato, Kurosaki-san. Breakfast was delicious." I thanked him.<p>

"Iie, just make sure to thank Yuzu whenever u have a chance, she's the one that cooked it."

I bowed and let myself out then started walking after Ichigo.

"So Kurosaki, do you still need for me to recite those equations?" I asked still concerned about his academics now that he confessed to me what his problem was.

"Nah, it's okay my head's a bit cleared up, I'll do great in that exam." He answered looking straight ahead.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like it, i will keep writing please read and review anything criticism and pointers that i could use. any questions regarding anything please ask i will answer :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So i had one subscription so far thank you very much! 3  
>second chapter hope you guys enjoy!<br>Read review and subscribe please! :D

* * *

><p>That calculus exam was an easy one. I hope Ichigo did well on it. Tatsuki and Sado were absent today. I wondered why. Since Tatsuki wasn't here today, Chizuru saw the opportunity to play around with Inoue-san after the exam was over.<p>

"Orihime-chan! My lovely goddess you will finally become mine!" She yelled as she hovered over Inoue-san and hugged her from her waist picking her up. This released a squeal from Inoue-san and made her cheeks form a red hue over her skin. I turned to a pound on a desk. My attention was towards Kurosaki; it looked as if Chizuru's action infuriated him.

"Chizuru stop touching her like that, She is not a sick lesbian like you! She is innocent and pure and will not do any dirty acts with you! So leave her alone before I do something about it!" Exclaimed Ichigo as he gave her the most evil look I'd ever seen. He was walking towards them when he abruptly stopped by a voice.

"STOP IT KUROSAKI-KUN! I'm not some child anymore! I am fully capable of taking care of myself and defending myself if I see it fit! You are not my father nor are you an older brother so stop it! Go protect someone who you actually do care for like Kuchiki-san or your little sisters! So stop trying to fight for me!" Yelled a very enraged Orihime as she ran from the classroom. Where's Tatsuki when we all need her?

The whole class was in complete silence. This had never happened, Orihime would never ever yell or raise her voice at someone. She was just so forgiving and patient with anyone that that had never happened ever. But it seems that maybe Ichigo was getting on her nerves and maybe Ichigo was right, maybe she really doesn't love him anymore. The room was someone sad now. It's like if Inoue-san was our own personal sun that would light up the room and now that's she's gone in bad terms the room is just cloudy and depressing. It took me a few minutes to finally realize that no one went after her not even Ichigo. It enraged me, I would go up to her and try to cheer up but I felt that Ichigo should have been the one to. I turned to look from the door to where Ichigo was. He was still slouching over, standing in the same place that he was in when Inoue yelled at him. I could not believe how much of a coward he had become especially when it came to Inoue-san. I went up to him and looked at him straight in the eye. He still didn't move. This was getting frustrating.

"Kurosaki." I said as I grabbed his shoulder. He still didn't finch.

KUROSAKI!" and he still didn't move.

"DAMN IT KUROSAKI SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yelled as my hand followed with a punch to his jaw. He then collapsed to the ground and got up a bit poorly.

"What the fuck is your problem!" He yelled in response to my actions.

"My problem? How about yours! She's sad and has left yet you are still here moping around when you should be out there apologizing and telling her you love her you incompetent being!" I raged and gasped as I let out all my frustration that I had towards Ichigo at this point. Then I saw his face, he was in pure disbelief ; his eyes were wide and full of questions. Oh, I see, I let out his biggest secret to our entire class.

In order to fix this I said, "Now that the entire class knows, I suggest you confess to her before anyone tells her." He was barely getting up still looking at me with a mix of confused feelings. It looked like he didn't know whether to be upset or to thank me for what I did.

"What are you waiting for? Go now you baka!" As soon as I finished those words, Ichigo was out of the room as if he used shunpo. That idiot better fix things if not I'm in trouble. I turned around to see the class and every one was in shock. I started hearing whispers and rumors going around. Stuff such as Ichigo liking Orihime, and girls were upset that he liked her and guys vice versa. Things will be more interesting now.  
>"URYUUUUU! WHYYYY DIDN'T IICHHIIIIGOOO TELLL MEEEE THATT HEE WAAAS IINNN LOOOVEEE WIIITHHH OORRRIIIHHIIIMMMEEE!" Keigo said to me though it sounded more like yelling like he always did.<p>

"If he didn't tell you then I honestly don't know why." I answered knowing completely why Ichigo wouldn't tell him.

"RING! RING!" The bell went off for lunch

"Maybe he didn't tell you because he knows if he ever did you would've told every one the next minute." Mizuo said as he kept texting through his phone.

"But that's what Uryu just did and why wouldn't I, A secret that big should be known by the whole world! Kind of like Tatsuki and Chad dating. What's up with them!" Keigo added. Note that Keigo always liked Tatsuki but she turned him down.

"I don't know and we shouldn't butt in until they let us." I said as I walked out of the room and walked towards the in door garden to eat for lunch. I walked that way cause knowing Orihime She would be at the rooftop and I didn't need these guys ruining Ichigo's chance on fixing this. I wish him the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

I didn't know what to think. She never spoke to me like that. Even after I killed Ulquiorra and when she somewhat ignored me it never hurt me as much as this did. She was speaking the truth she was upset at me and she told me not to care. Her words were a slap to my face and I was brought down. I just started thinking she really didn't love me and she was right she didn't need me to protect her because I'm the one that destroyed he true love from ever happening. How could I ever expect her to love me after that. I'm just a nuisance to her and bless her soul for never getting mad at me before, for being patient with my protective nature when I didn't deserve to be her bodyguard. I lost all hope but thanks to Uryu I snapped out of it. And I'm not going to give up. I knew where she would be no doubt about it. She loved looking at the sky and the best seats for that are at the rooftop no questions asked. I ran up the stairs and once I got to the door that opened to the rooftop I stopped. I planned to explain everything to tell her I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I inhaled and slowly exhaled; releasing all of my nerves in one breath. I couldn't stop now. It was now or never.

I opened the door. I took one step outside and felt the breeze hit my skin. I took another breath in and walked towards the storage closet. We always ate behind the storage closet; there was no doubt that Orihime would be there.

I was right there she was, hunched over the edge of the roof looking into the city as her gorgeous auburn locks were swaying left to right in a lyrical pace. Looking at her always made me feel dizzy and nervous at the same time. She made me feel things no one ever had. How I wanted to touch her hand so bad, to play around with her hair, to hug that thin waist of her, and even lust comes over me just thinking about her. She's just so perfect; she needs to be mine. But first I need to apologize.

Before I even approached her, she spoke.

"what do you want Kurosaki-kun?" She asked me.

"How did you know I was –" she then interrupted me.

"I could sense your spiritual pressure coming towards me a long time ago. Now what is it that you want?" She said abruptly as she was still facing towards the city.

"*sigh* I came to see how you were doing and to apologize. You were right you're not my little sister and I shouldn't be so protective of you, but I will not lie to you and say I do not care about you because I honestly do!" I exclaimed. When I finished I saw her body shift. I turned my full attention to her and saw that she was now balancing herself on top of the building's edge. What is she thinking?

"I know you care about me, as a friend, but you have other friends too Kurosaki-kun, like Ishida-san, Tatsuki-chan, and Sado-kun. It upsets me that you treat me like such a baby! I've grown a lot, mentally and physically. I can take care of myself. I don't need you paying me any more attention than your other friends just because I look frail. You can only do that to people who you really love, like you father and sisters, and your soul mate, Kuchiki-san." She finished off then she began to tip toe over the edge of the building. And what the heck did she mean by my soul mate being Rukia? As I was about to speak I took note that she took a bad step and was about the fall off the 5-floor building.

"INOUE!"I yelled out her name and immediately went to her rescue. How could she be so reckless? I caught her right arm and pulled her up and back to safety. When I was about to scowl her I stopped seeing that she was teary-eyed. I felt it, something in my stomach that was unsatisfied, I felt horrible, did I make her cry?

"There there Inoue please don't cry." I said as I hugged her trying to make her feel better, she must've been scared because she almost fell off the building. I felt thudding on my chest. I looked down and saw that Orihime was punching my chest and crying harder.

"Just leave me and my heart alone, Kurosaki –kun!" She yelled at me as she got up and started to run away. Her heart? Rukia? It all makes sense now, she thinks I love Rukia and that's why she's been so sad, how come I've never noticed that. But wait, if she is sad cause she thought I love Rukia, does that mean…? She loves me back. SHE LOVES ME!

"INOUE, STOP!"I yelled.

She kept running.

I started running and caught up to her. I went to her front and got a grab of her shoulders with both of my hands.

"GOD DAMMIT INOUE, I SAID TO STOP!" I yelled once again due to frustration.

"What for!" She asked a bit flustered and confused.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, OKAY!" I exclaimed looking down at her feet to avoid eye contact. She was silent; I looked up and saw that she was in pure shock and that her face was blushing lightly. She looks so cute. I can't resist anymore. I moved my right hand up to her cheek then slowly leading it to the back of her head. I moved towards her and motioned her head upward towards mine. My lips met with hers in a soft and simple kiss. I stayed there for about 6 seconds and then pulled away. I just had my first kiss and it was with Orihime. I was smiling like crazy and after seeing Orihime's face as red as a tomato, I was smiling crazier than a crazy person. This whole scenario is just unbelievable.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but how bout I give you your answers on a date?" How lame am I, why would I ask her like that.

"I would love that Kurosaki-kun!" She answered as she then threw herself at me and hugged me.

You were right Uryu. Thanks!

* * *

><p>YAY finally ichihime is canon well in my story anyways.<br>I do not own bleach!

if u like the story please let me know with a subscription or a review. I'll keep writing but i'll write more frequently if people seem to find my story interesting.


End file.
